The Warriors: Conquest
by JimmyEdz
Summary: Sequel to Warriors Return: New enemies arrive from the past to settle a old score with the gangs of New York, can Swan and Cowboy lead the Warriors out of the chaos and settle their own personal history with their own personal demon in the form of one man
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors: Conquest  
Authors note: This is the Sequel to the Warriors: Return, if you haven't read Warriors Return I would implore you to read it first as it follows from events from Warriors Return, thank you and please enjoy and review 

Chapter 1: A new beginning

A young lad sits down on a stool at the bar, the barman walks over to him disgruntled and with annoyed look on his face, the lad looks in his late twenties, he has a few cuts and scars on his face.

"Oh hell no not another one of you thugs from Coney I've had all sorts of you punks in this bar and every time one of you walks im my bar gets wrecked." The Barman says and lifts his arm and signals for the boy to move.

The boy lifts his head to the Barman, blood slowly drips from his long straight hair, he grins and his eyes flash a little to the Barman.

"Did you just say Warriors stopped off here?" He asked, he lifted his dark brown eyes to the Barman. "Any chance you happen to know what time they usually come here?"

The Barman stepped back, what he saw in those eyes was pure madness, it was a hatred a utter hatred, the Barman was so transfixed by the haunting look from the eyes he didnt notice the lad pull out a gun and fired once at the Barman in the stomach.

"I know you, you little bastard punk!" The Barman screams but is subtracting from the lads view as he slowly fell to the floor behind the bar.

"I know, and i know who you are, seen Cowboy lately, i will." Replied the boy he then he then jumped over the bar and broke open all the whiskey and vodka over the bar, everyone had ran out when they heard the gunshot, wasn't too many people, roughly six men and two women.

Once the boy had finished with the Vodka and whiskey he grabbed a Jack Daniels bottle and headed for the door, he lit a match and threw it behind him, the flame hit the alcohol wet floor and slowly the two mixed and the flame grew into a great wave of red fire.

"Oh yes sir i am going to find your boy, here i come Cowboy!" Screams the man as the pub behind him becomes engulfed in flames.

Swan and Mercy walk arm in arm down a Warriors protected road, past grievances weigh them down like an anchor, Mercy being kidnapped, Cowboy still in jail and on top of that the Bar was burned down last week, with the Landlord still inside.  
Mercy we need to talk. Swan said and he stopped in the middle of the street.  
"What hun?" Mercy asked.

"The Warriors are at their prime yeah, don't you think that some one out there in this crazy world of ours that some one will think the best way to get at me is to get at you?" Swan muttered turning his blue eyes away from Mercy's brown eyes.  
"Yeah maybe but that's tomorrows problem today you and me are walking down the street to the hospital to see if Cowboy has woken up yet." Mercy replied.  
"But don't you see?" Swan asked. "You're in danger this is no life for a girl."  
"Ha, sexist much?" Mercy exclaimed. "Who knocked out a Punk in the bathroom that one time, and who got you to the hospital?"

"You and now everyone knows who you are and wont stop at any thing to take you away from me because of some stupid pile of crap everyone calls rep." Swan retorted with his signature grimace, he was very impatient when with Mercy.

Mercy turned around and kept walking, Swan hit himself in the head ran after her, he accidentally shouldered a complete stranger turned and said sorry then carried on running, he just missed her going into the hospital he made towards but then stopped.

There was something that had caught his eye that was weird, he turned around, and there was no one there, but earlier he had bumped into a man and he had looked familiar, he turned yet there was no one there, he turned back to the hospital and carried on running.

"Excuse me sir we are going to need some identification." Came a voice on his right, it was a Nurse, Swan needed to show his identification so he could enter the Hospital, god knows why but in this part of the city everything is necessary.  
"Your identification sir?"

Swan dug into his pockets, his wallet wasn't there with his drivers pass but there was something that felt weird, it thin, weak, he pulled it out, it was a piece of paper.  
"Uh excuse iv left my wallet at home." Swan whispered then walked out of the hospital opened the paper and what he saw sent a slow thin cold chill down the back of his spine.

"Keep your eye out otherwise next time it will be a knife." He read.  
Swan crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into a bin, he walked back down the street, he headed for an alleyway that leaded to his flat, he hurried as he didn't want to leave Mercy.

As he turned around down the alley he noticed something rather odd, on a dustbin there was his wallet, he walked over to it and pulled it open, everything was there even the collection from Twiggy, he looked around again, he felt as if he was being watched, he saw a wooded fence piece on the floor, he picked it up, whoever had put his wallet here was most probably still around and waiting for Swan to make his move.  
"Hello Swan." Came a voice behind him, Swan turned immediately to the direction of the voice and was stunned to see McArthur there.  
"What are you doing here?" McArthur asked.  
"I was just about to ask you the same question." Swan replied.  
"I am on my way to see Cowboy the poor boy is still in a concussion." McArthur replied. "Come on lad lets not keep the boy waiting."

Swan looked around one final time then followed McArthur, a car waiting outside the alley with black tainted windows revved up and drove off.

***

Meanwhile at the Warriors Hangout.

"Hey Snow we got some new bloods here who say they want to bop." Came Vermin's voice from downstairs.  
"I'll be down now brother." Snow replied, Swan had made him Warchief while he was gone so it was his duty to oversee the New blood training, ever since the Warriors had taken down the Rogues more and more New bloods had joined the Warriors. He headed down the stairs to the punching bag where Vermin got the New bloods to congregate in waiting.

There were three new soldiers, Snow walked up to them, all of them were shorter than he was, one was quite tall up to Snows shoulders.  
"All right tell me your names Youngbloods." Snow said.  
"My name is Band I'm a heavy soldier but I can lay down a sweet burner as well." Said Band, he was white, roughly five foot three, long brown hair and brown eyes, he wore blue jeans and a black t shirt and black armbands. Snow nodded to him.

"We got a Writer but you look tough we'll give you a shot." Snow replied. The next one stood up, he was tall and white, wore blue jeans and a white tank top, he had tattoos on his arms of barbed wire, he wore a necklace with a Shark tooth attached.  
"Names Shark." He muttered with a solemn bored expression, Snow looked him up and down, he was big and strong practically a new Ajax except this one looked more darker, he had a Black Mohawk and blue eyes, Snow could tell there was brains behind those muscles and he started to know why he called himself Shark.

"I'll give you a shot." Snow replied, he wasn't sure but this guy looked heavy and maybe could be Ajax's new sparring partner.

Snow turned to the last new recruit, he was the same height as Swan, he looked African American, he wore black jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black t shirt underneath, he had black short cut hair he also sported a goatee.  
"Name's Caden." He explained with a very concfident and relaxed face.  
"And why are you here?" Snow asked.  
"Thought this would be a solid crew, and I heard you took down the Rogues and they are a heavy bunch so I thought id show them what I can do." Caden replied, there was something about him, he'd make a great Lieutenant but Snow needed to see him Bop.

"And you Shark was it?" Snow turned to Shark.  
"Yeah?" Shark replied.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Im here to take down any body that gets in my way and with a heavy group like this behind me I thought id see if I can lend a hand to them as well."

Snow nodded, these three had done well, they had gone through the first training where they had to bop through other Youngbloods but now they had to prove themselves to the Warlord, Swan had told Snow to show the Youngbloods the ropes as he wanted to see how Cowboy was doing.

"All right then everyone head outside and we can start your induction." Snow called, the three recruits headed outside, Vermin went with them and Ajax and Cochise went as well.

Snow walked outside and saw West, he called over to him.  
"West go look for Rembrandt I need him for something." Snow exclaimed, West nodded then ran off.  
Five minutes later Rembrandt turned up with West, his wounds had healed after the fight with the rogues and he looked better than before, Ajax had trained him up a bit and he looked quite different except he was still the youngest and still wasn't the best fighter.

"All right everyone I got a mission for you, we will divide each team into three, the Warriors have had a run in with the Turnbull AC's the other night and we want to get back at them hard, so in each team there will be three of us, I'll choose which teams everyone is in, now Band you are with me and Rembrandt, we are going to see how your art talents show, Vermin I need you to lead Caden and West, see if you can take down any Turnbull Scouts in the area so we don't get recognised, and finally Ajax you will lead Shark there and Cochise and attack the Petrol station next door to the Turnbull Hangout."

"What that is right next door Snow you trying to get us killed?" Ajax asked.  
"No we will attack at a allotted time, the Turnbulls will be inside their Hangout throwing a party, first we will take down the Scouts, then you will attack the Petrol station, at least make something explode it should be easy, that will cause a distraction allowing my team to spray the logo, everyone got it?" Snow exclaimed.

"Yeah, why do I get the heaviest job?" Shark asked.  
"Shut your wining kid your with me and Cochise." Ajax replied.  
"Whatever." Shark said.  
"All right we will head out now and get into positions, Vermin I need your team to start as soon as possible after ten that when the party starts." Snow said.  
"Who told you there was a party tonight?" Caden asked.  
"We got friends stationed over in Gunhill, the Road Kings have been fending off raids from the Turnbulls for years so they were very happy to give a helping hand." Vermin replied. "All right Warchief I'll get the boys ready, we got our clocks timed for ten."

Snow led them to the train, hopefully there would be no Turnbulls on the trains as they would most likely be at the party, after a thirty minute journey the train finally pulled over in Gunhill, outside waiting for them were the Road Kings, they dressed in Blue jeans and Black t shirts that had the words Kings in white wrapped in red wire, their Warlord wore a Black leather jacket with the shoulders in white, on the back of his jacket there was the kings logo.  
"Hey Red what is happening?" Asked Snow.  
"Nothing man, my boys are ready you just say the words." The Kings Warlord apparently named Red replied. Behind him ten Kings turned, they were all looked heavy.  
"Nice, we probably wont need you if all goes to plan but it would be sweet if we could have a helping with taking down the petrol station, we need a distraction to get the Turnbulls as far away from the Hangout as possible." Snow exclaimed.

Just then a Road kings soldier cam running down the steps of staircase.  
"Warlord the Turnbulls are heading inside the Hangout, there are four groups of Scouts still walking about the area." He gasped, he was out of breath from running all the way.  
"Good job Tev, Snow its best if you move out, the Turnbulls usually only send out four Scouts except they pick good vantage points, Tev here knows three of them, we think the last spot is either at the old Train station looking over the Hangout or the building down the street from here, Tev and a few soldiers will go with you to make use nothing bad happens." Red replied.  
"No worries, too many soldiers would be too distinctive, but tell Tev to go with Vermin here the rest of you go with Ajax he is going to set off the distraction and we need a lot of good soldiers to help bash some Turnbull heads in." Snow stated. "Right everyone lets move out."

Five minutes later everyone was heading out of the train and station and divided into the set groups with Tev with Vermin's team and red and the rest of the Kings with Ajax.  
Shark was still not too happy about the thought of fighting the Turnbulls but was glad that some more soldiers were coming to fight, Ajax and Cochise were walking beside Shark.  
"So brother were you from?" Cochise asked.  
"Hells Kitchen, I was a rogue if that is what you are wondering, didn't like it, moved from there a month ago and after hearing what the Warriors did I thought id join the better gang." Shark replied.

"A rogue, man im glad you got outta there when you did." Ajax exclaimed.  
"Yeah I wasted a few of those rogues before I left, except after I knocked down that punk Luther his older brother Sting and several of his boys knocked me out and left me out to dry." Shark stated.  
They headed down the back Alleys, they didn't want any Turnbulls on their tail just yet, and they would leave that to Vermin and his team.

Snow, Rembrandt and Band had to wait for vermin to take down the Turnbull Scouts, it took a hour and Tev meet up with them again.  
"All right all the Scouts have been taken down, the last one was posted at the old Train station, if you want to get back at the Turnbulls it's best you get into position." He said then he turned around ran off.

"All right now listen here is the plan, we are gonna head off on the roofs, yesterday I asked Red to leave some rope on top of the Turnbull Hangout." Snow said. "Okay there is a apartment next to the Hangout, it is in jumping distance, either that way or we take the stairs in the Hangout."

"Why don't we?" Banded.  
"We'd be jacked, the Turnbulls are vicious." Rembrandt replied.  
"So what was the reason for the distraction, I believe there is a fire escape that leads to the roof, we will take that, easy." Band asked.  
Just then an explosion could be heard over the horizon, then shouts and screams were heard from the Turnbull Hangout.

"All right we'll do that but we gotta be quick Rembrandt, Band get your paint ready." Snow stated.  
They quietly headed down to the hangout, they kept to the shadows, several Turnbulls passed but they didn't notice the three Warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right boys lets head off." Snow whispered.

Band Rembrandt followed him through the trash blocks surrounding the Turnbull AC hangout, Vermin and his team had already taken down the Scouts and hid the bodies well, they were waiting on the rendezvous spot just outside the Hangout. Most of the Turnbulls had headed out to the Petrol Station, they could hear a fighting so they had to be quick.  
Snow met up with Vermin, Vermin's team all looked like they had gone through a mill.

"We got made by three Turnbulls, luckily the others were heading off the other way so the plan didn't go down the drain straight away." Vermin said, he was tending to a bruise on his right cheek.  
"No worries man it'll be straight clean tagging from here on out." Snow replied. "All right Vermin take Band and West and start tagging the rooms inside while me and Rembrandt and Caden will head up top and make a start tagging the wall outside."

So they headed off, Snow took Caden and Rembrandt up the fire escape while Vermin too his troop up the staircase, the Hangout was quiet, there was one Turnbull working at a bar tending to the drinks with his back turned to the Warriors, Vermin put his finger to his lips and went behind the Turnbull with a Beer bottle he found on the floor, he crept up behind the Turnbull and smashed the bottle down hard on the Turnbulls head.

"All right Warriors start tagging, we got this whole Hangout o mess about with but don't make too much noise, apparently there's a room above us where the Warlord lives, and trust me after the rumours we have heard, you don't want to meet him." Vermin exclaimed.

So quietly The Warriors tagged up the place, Band went for a Turnbull logo on the wall, he sprayed over it with the warriors mark, Vermin wasn't to good at the tagging business so he tagged on the bar, he also wrote a few lines saying Turnbulls suck amongst other things, West was watching the window, waiting for any sign of the Turnbulls.

Up above on the roof top, Snow, Caden and Rembrandt were preparing to do the biggest tag the warriors had ever done, they gave Rembrandt the rope to tie around his arm, and they put it in a bow for his foot to lean on for leverage, what Snow had planned was for Rembrandt to tag over the Turnbull logo with a massive W, when he was done Caden and Snow would pull him up.

"Ready little man." Snow asked.  
Rembrandt nodded, and he jumped off the roof with the rope secured to him. Caden and Snow held onto the rope tightly, Rembrandt wasn't heavy but they needed to be strong to hold him up for a long period of time.  
"What the f*ck is this." Came a voice from behind them.

Snow turned to see a massive Turnbull holding a Machete, the Turnbull was tall, white, wore a blue denim jacket and blue jeans, no t shirt and his massive bulk showed, he was roughly six foot 5 and looked as if he weighed over a hundred pounds.  
Snow gestured for Caden to hold onto the rope but Caden let go and turned to face the new threat.

"Warchief you are stronger hold onto him I'll handle this guy." Caden deemed, he looked impressive, a real soldier, Snow was impressed, he then saw a knife in Caden right hand, Caden hid the blade from the Turnbull.

Snow had an idea, Rembrandt looked up he had clearly heard the Turnbull, Snow nodded to him, he had a plan, he grabbed the rope with full force and swung him around to the side of the building where the staircase opened up where the window that on the other side was vermin and his team, Rembrandt crashed through the window, Snow let go of the rope and Rembrandt was safely on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Vermin what the f*ck was that?" Vermin cried.  
"Snow needs you up top now." Vermin replied.  
The Warriors didn't need to be told twice and headed out to the fire escape that led onto the top of the building.

On top Caden and Snow were having a stared down with the Turnbull, the Turnbull charged at the two, Caden dodged the Turnbull but snow charged at him, dodged a right fist and went for the legs and tried to lift the Turnbull over his shoulder, except the Turnbull was so big it was quite and effort, the Turnbull was pounding on Snows back, Caden went round and stabbed him in the right shoulder, the Turnull let out a howl of pain, Caden then punched the Turnbull with a hard right hand in the face.  
Snow the finally was able to gain some leverage and lifted the Turnbull and slammed him down hard on the floor, except due to the Turnbull weight caused the roof which unluckily part they were standing on was made of a very weak wood, the impact of the Turnbull against the floor caused the floor to break and Snow and the Turnbull were sent to the next floor.

Caden had luckily jumped away, he looked over the massive hole in the floor to see Snow and the Turnbull grappling, Vermin and his troop and made it up to the top floor.  
"Where is Snow?" Rembrandt asked.  
"Down there." Caden replied. "We had better head down there and quickly."

Down below Snow was thrown over the bar and into a stack of bottles, he was hurting bad now and the Turnbull had gone into a frenzy. Snow stood up with a beer bottle in his hand and threw the bottle directly at the Turnbull right between the eyes.

The Turnbull dropped to the floor, in his hands a lighter that had accidentally flicked open and fell to the floor, the flame still alight fell on a pool of beer, fire went up immediately.

Caden and Vermin jumped down, the other warriors headed down the fire escape, the two Warriors picked up Snow, he was bleeding badly.  
"Come on Warchief we are not out of the woods just yet." Vermin said.

Back at Coney Island.

Swan and Mercy were walking back up through the streets of Coney, Cowboy was still at the hospital, still unconscious but McArthur had promised to stand by the young man.

"Do you ever think Cowboy will wake up again." Mercy asked.  
"Oh I hope not." Came a voice from behind the two.  
Swan and Mercy turned around to see a tall man, yet not any older than Swan walk up to the two, he is white, dark brown hair, brown eyes, he wears blue jeans and a black T shirt, he wore a Blue Denim Jacket.  
"Slade." Swan whispered.

"So you remember, well I admit not much has changed since last we met Swan." Slade replied, a evil grin played on his face.  
"Why are you here?" Swan asked.  
"Haven't you heard, no more business in LA so I thought id come back and see how the old place is doing."  
Swan pushed Mercy behind him, Swan didn't take his eyes off of Slade at all, Slade lifted his denim Jacket and showed a Pistol, Swan drew back.  
"Calm down boy im not going to use it on you, just do me a favour, send a message for me." Slade explained.

"Yeah what?"  
"Tell Cowboy I haven't forgotten."

Swan quickly walked Mercy home, the difference of expressions was scary, Mercy was confused, more so when they finally got back to Swans apartment he locked the door, then out a Baseball bat beside the door, Swans expression, sheer fear, and to see that on Swan mercy knew there was something wrong.

"Swan what is it?" Mercy asked.  
"Mercy do me a favour from now on whenever you come in here lock that door okay, promise me okay?" Swan asked.  
"Yeah okay but don't understand who was that guy?" Mercy asked.  
"It's better you don't know." Swan replied.  
Mercy stared at him, Swan was running round his apartment, he locked all of the windows, checked the rooms, he even got all his weapons on the table in the kitchen, there was the flick knife from the Meeting he had got from the Punks.

"Swan you tell me right now otherwise you will never see me again." Mercy exclaimed.  
Swan held his head.  
"Ok I'll tell you, you may want to sit down." Swan started. "That man is called Slade, he use to be in a gang called the West Coney Hellfires, Slade was their Warchief, now this was years ago, way back, back when me and Cleon were in the Destroyers when we were new, the Hellfires and the Destroyers were allies back then, Coney Island was controlled by us, we were in the Riff network and everything was going great, until."  
"Until what?" Mercy asked.

"Slade was getting hungry, for power, he personally challenged the Warlord to a battle for leadership, Slade had gotten half of the Hellfires on his side, so one gang was split into two and each side was always fighting, Slade was excessive, he'd kill any betrayers and innocents, however there was one person he favoured, Cowboy, nobody knew why but he made Cowboy his Warchief, Cowboy was quite young back then but he knew something wasn't right, the Destroyers led by Cleon went in and tried to back up the Hellfires but Slade had killed the Warlord and united the Hellfires, he asked us for a alliance, Cleon didn't like it but Virgil agreed, me and Vermin met up with Cowboy and we got to know him better," Swan exclaimed. "A few months later, Slade was getting more power hungry and proclaimed a attack on the Riffs, the Riffs unified all their soldiers and headed down to Coney, Virgil was scared and went with Cyrus and we attacked the Hellfires, breaking our alliance."

Mercy took a deep breath, there was still one thing she didn't understand though.  
"And what does Slade want with Cowboy?" She asked.  
"Cowboy deserted Slade, and Slade hates deserters, and he practically saw Cowboy as a brother, he feels betrayed and Slade never forgets, we heard rumours that he went to LA and tried to form a gang there, our last bit of news of him was that he was arrested with three others a few months ago, it sounds like Slade is trying to reform his gang." Swan answered.

"What do you think he will do?" Mercy asked.  
"Take down the Riffs, the Destroyers are finished and he probably knows about Cleon, but its Cowboy im worried about, he is in the Hospital alone, hopefully Slade doesn't already know it yet."

The next Morning at the Warriors Hangout, Snow was inspecting the New bloods performance, last night at the Turnbulls each one had proved himself a valuable soldier, Cochise and red told Snow that Shark was a heavy fighter and took down several ACs, Caden had proved himself to Snow by going one on one with the Heavy Turnbull, only Band was left, he was a skilled writer that was true, but last night Vermin told Snow that he had some skill in Scouting, he was a good fighter however the Warriors already had a writer and a Scout, Snow waited to see what would become of Band.

"All right Boppers latest news from the big boys, The Turnbull ACs were beaten down by those exceptional Warriors, their Hangout in flames the ACs are calling for blood, but Cyrus declined and the ACs are quieting down but I hope for any Bopper out there not to take a stroll in Gunhill, over news the Road Kings made a name for themselves by allying with the Warriors, smells like a few neighbours are not going to be happy, but keep playing Boppers and be looking good, real good."

Shark strolled up to Snow, he had just been working out at the punching bag with Cochise and Vermin, he was looking tough and over confident.  
"Hear that Warchief, the Turnbulls got wasted." He said.  
"Yeah I heard man, you did good out there, keep bopping like that and you will be a heavy soldier in our books." Snow replied.  
Just at that moment Swan made his way through the front door, he eyed Snow then made his way over to him, Shark eyed Swan aggressively.  
"You Shark is it?" Swan asked. "Go out on patrol and take Vermin over there with you, tell him to keep an eye out for any old faces."  
Shark clenched his fist but then realised who he was talking to and nodded.

"Snow we need to talk." Swan stated.  
"Yeah?" Snow replied.  
"One word Slade." Swan replied.  
Snow got up, he wasn't in the Destroyers at the time but he had heard more than he wanted to know from Cleon and Swan to know that word meant trouble.  
"Here?" Snow asked.  
"Yeah, I need soldiers to stand outside the hospital, preferable Lynx and Rhino." Swan replied.

After hearing their names Lynx and Rhino turned around, Lynx had made his way into being a full time soldier, he was strong and smart and loyal, Rhino was a heavy fighter, one of the strongest in the Warriors, and with a temper too, one of the reasons why everyone called him Rhino, these two were very good friends, ever since Lynx had saved Rhino from a beating from a few Hi Hats.  
"We are ready Warlord whatever you want we will do." Lynx said.  
"Yeah brutha respect." Rhino exclaimed.  
"Good, go up to Coney Hospital, and wait outside Cowboys room, don't let anyone in unless they are me or McArthur understand?" Swan commanded.  
"Solid no sweat Warlord." Rhino replied, and they turned around and headed out the door.

Swan and Snow were now having their conversation down by the gym area, they had elaborate don this part since their battle with the Rogues, they had added more weights, also they had knicked a weights machine from the Rogues Hangout, they headed into to Swans room, this was the Warlords room it was also the room Swan had stayed in when Mercy was kidnapped because the Rogues knew where he lived.  
"Want a beer?" Swan asked.  
"Yeah man, so what do you want to do about Slade then?" Snow replied.  
"Slade wont stay round here long, he hates this place, my guess is he will try to raise an army, i'll contact the Riffs they will want to know." Swan stated.

Outside the Hangout on Coney Island Shark and Vermin are on patrol.  
"Man I cant believe I almost mouthed off to the Warlord." Shark exclaimed.  
"No sweat man, Ajax does it all the time, sides after hearing about you on the Turnbull night a lot of good things are being said." Vermin replied.  
"Really like what?" Shark asked.  
"How you took down loads of Turnbulls, hell even Ajax was impressed, there's a lot of talk about taking you to the Fight zone." Vermin said.  
"Fight zone?" Shark asked.  
"It's a Warriors thing, every like week or so a lot of us Warriors go and just fight, we hold contests and stuff like that, Swan is in the lead as he beat Ajax but he doesn't do that any more so Ajax is at the top, we figured you would be good at it." Vermin replied.  
"Sounds sweet what do I have to do."  
"Get invited, and I just did what do you say?"  
"F*ck yeah lets do it."

Vermin and Shark finished up Patrolling and Vermin took Shark to the old Gym on the other side of Coney, inside there was a exercise gym but through several flights of stairs, there was the boxing ring.

Ajax and Cochise were there already and they had brought with them, Rembrandt was there and was being taught some techniques by the owner, Doug, Doug was a old man in his late fifties but he could still fight, he was the Warriors trainer, he was also their confident, he was good friends with McArthur, there were rumours that he use to be a cage fighter, a champion at that but he denied all of those stories, he was tall, African American, sported short grey and black hair with a moustache.

"Hey Doug we got a New blood here for ya." Vermin called over.  
"Excellent what's the lads name?" Doug replied, he didn't look over to Vermin as he was concentrating on Rembrandt doing his punches.  
"Hey Shark how's tricks?" Cochise asked. "Nice to see you here man."  
"Thanks, hey Ajax im told you're the champ round here, fancy trying your skills with me?" Shark asked, he sounded intimidating, in his eyes showed a spark, Vermin was startled, it was a spark he had seen in Vermin and Luther, it was a spark of madness yet there was a more relaxed light, a knowing spark.

Ajax had noticed it to but laughed, he reminded Ajax of himself.  
"Sure whatever you want kid, how about we make a bet, you beat me I give you ten bucks I beat you though you give me ten bucks, sound fair?" Ajax asked.  
"You're on."

Doung turned around in amazement, Cochise looked from Vermin to Shark then to Ajax then back to Shark.  
Shark entered the ring, Ajax had taken off his jacket so did Shark, they were squaring each other off, each held their fists to their faces.  
"Come on kid stop dancing." Ajax said, he didn't take his eyes off of Shark.

Shark sent a hard right to Ajax's face which he blocked, Ajax caught it then sent it under his arm then round his back so he was close Shark, he then head butted Shark twice then sent his knee into Sharks gut then grasped him by his hair then sent his right knee hard into his face, Shark was sent flying back but he got up immediately.  
"That all you got?" He asked.

Ajax sent a hard right hand into Sharks face, Shark under the impact was sent into the ropes but bounced back.  
"Let me show you what a real punch feels like." He said then sent a hard right fist into Ajax's face, Ajax stumbled then sent a left which Shark dodged under then rushed Ajax and lifted him over his shoulder and sent him flying to the mat, Ajax got back up instantly, they were squaring ach other off again.  
"Kids got moves." Doug said.

Shark sent a left right combo which Ajax blocked then Ajax sent a quick kick to Shark side which he caught, Ajax was now on one foot but this was what he planned, Ajax pounced on Shark sending several right fists into Sharks face.  
Shark pushed him off, he got up and sent a hard right to Ajax's face which he ducked under and kicked with a fast sweeping kick to Sharks face, Shark was sent back to the floor, he stayed there for five seconds then slowly got back up.

Shark started to lazily stumble back and for, Ajax had obviously given him a hard wack, Ajax walked forward and focused on the face, he got ready to send his deadly combo but then Shark grabbed the wrist that was aimed at his gut, threw Ajax over his shoulder then went behind him and got him in a headlock.

Ajax and Shark were twisting around like fish, Shark applied more and more pressure on Ajax's neck, however he hadn't taken into consideration of Ajax's strength, Ajax got to his knees with Shark still on his neck, he got up to his feet with Shark still on him, Ajax then rushed backwards into a corner turnbuckle which under the impact Shark lost grip over the headlock, Ajax twisted and punched Shark hard in the face, he then lifted Shark up and slammed him hard against the floor then stamped on his chest.

"All right all right enough Ajax is the winner, Shark that was some pretty heavy fighting I got to say, I have never seen a brawler like you." Doug shouted, and the fight was called off, Cochise and Vermin sprinted in and Vermin picked up Shark who had gotten to his own feet fine.  
"Hey Shark, that was some pretty heavy stuff back there man." Ajax said.  
"Yeah whatever, one day though." Shark replied, and the two men clasped hands.  
Shark had proved himself to Ajax, Ajax had never fought someone with so much tenacity, except for Swan maybe.

Coney Island Hospital.

The blue eyes of the Warriors Lieutenant Cowboy opened, he got up to a world of white, his bed sheets were white and his clothes were white, all except for his Cowboy Stetson on the table next to him.  
"Morning Cowboy." Came a friendly voice.  
Cowboy turned, if he had expected to see McArthur or Swan or maybe even Ajax he was badly mistaken, for their stood his old friend, Slade.  
"You." Cowboy exclaimed.

"Yeah me, and you know what mate im not gonna kill you, yet." Slade replied. "Simply im going to enjoy myself here in Coney for a while, see I have a few friends and they are all dying to see me, and well you were at the top of my list but there s a wide world out there of people who pulled me over, like your buddy Swan and Vermin, I heard Virgil and Cleon are dead so im going to head for the next best thing."  
"Slade come on man forget about it all right." Cowboy replied.  
"If I were you I wouldn't be worried about me, but about your daddy."  
"What?"  
"Lets say I stopped for a little drink and well one thing lead to the other…"  
"Im gonna kill you if you touch my dad!"  
"Who baby boy Cowboy calm it down, sides, if you ever fancy a drink in the future don't try at your dads bar, was a bit too hot in there for my liking."  
Slade then slipped away, Cowboy was trying to get up and chase after him but he was tired and the bruise from the Rogue fight still hurt, a few Nurses and Doctors and McArthur came in.

"Son, are you all right?" McArthur said.  
Cowboy looked up to McArthur's face.  
"Slade." He muttered.


End file.
